This invention relates to vulcanized or vulcanizable diene elastomers containing stabilizing amounts of certain antidegradants. The invention also relates to a novel class of compounds which are especially effective as antidegradants for polymers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,188, certain compounds are disclosed as antioxidants for rubber, among other substances. One such compound is 1,2-bis-p-anilinophenoxy ethane. Although this compound is shown to be effective antioxidant, it has now been found to have little or no effect in protecting diene elastomers from ozone attack.